Oligonucleotide compounds have important therapeutic applications in medicine. Oligonucleotides can be used to silence genes that are responsible for a particular disease. Gene-silencing prevents formation of a protein by inhibiting translation. Importantly, gene-silencing agents are a promising alternative to traditional small, organic compounds that inhibit the function of the protein linked to the disease. siRNA, antisense RNA, and micro-RNA are oligonucleotides that prevent the formation of proteins by gene-silencing.
siRNA
RNA interference (RNAi) is an evolutionarily conserved gene-silencing mechanism, originally discovered in studies of the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans (Lee et al, Cell 75:843 (1993); Reinhart et al., Nature 403:901 (2000)). It is triggered by introducing dsRNA into cells expressing the appropriate molecular machinery, which then degrades the corresponding endogenous mRNA. The mechanism involves conversion of dsRNA into short RNAs that direct ribonucleases to homologous mRNA targets (summarized, Ruvkun, Science 2294:797 (2001)). This process is related to normal defense against viruses and the mobilization of transposons.
Double-stranded ribonucleic acids (dsRNAs) are naturally rare and have been found only in certain microorganisms, such as yeasts or viruses. Recent reports indicate that dsRNAs are involved in phenomena of regulation of expression, as well as in the initiation of the synthesis of interferon by cells (Declerq et al., Meth. Enzymol. 78:291 (1981); Wu-Li, Biol. Chem. 265:5470 (1990)). In addition, dsRNA has been reported to have anti-proliferative properties, which makes it possible also to envisage therapeutic applications (Aubel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 88:906 (1991)). For example, synthetic dsRNA has been shown to inhibit tumor growth in mice (Levy et al. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 62:357-361 (1969)), to be active in the treatment of leukemic mice (Zeleznick et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 130:126-128 (1969)); and to inhibit chemically-induced tumorigenesis in mouse skin (Gelboin et al., Science 167:205-207 (1970)).
Treatment with dsRNA has become an important method for analyzing gene functions in invertebrate organisms. For example, Dzitoveva et al. showed, that RNAi can be induced in adult fruit flies by injecting dsRNA into the abdomen of anesthetized Drosophila, and that this method can also target genes expressed in the central nervous system (Mol. Psychiatry. 6(6):665-670 (2001)). Both transgenes and endogenous genes were successfully silenced in adult Drosophila by intra-abdominal injection of their respective dsRNA. Moreover, Elbashir et al., provided evidence that the direction of dsRNA processing determines whether sense or antisense target RNA can be cleaved by a small interfering RNA (siRNA)-protein complex (Genes Dev. 15(2): 188-200 (2001)).
Two recent reports reveal that RNAi provides a rapid method to test the function of genes in the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans; and most of the genes on C. elegans chromosome I and III have now been tested for RNAi phenotypes (Barstead, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 5(1):63-66 (2001); Tavernarakis, Nat. Genet. 24(2):180-183 (2000); Zamore, Nat. Struct. Biol. 8(9):746-750 (2001).). When used as a rapid approach to obtain loss-of-function information, RNAi was used to analyze a random set of ovarian transcripts and has identified 81 genes with essential roles in C. elegans embryogenesis (Piano et al., Curr. Biol. 10(24):1619-1622 (2000). RNAi has also been used to disrupt the pupal hemocyte protein of Sarcophaga (Nishikawa et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 268(20):5295-5299 (2001)).
Like RNAi in invertebrate animals, post-transcriptional gene-silencing (PTGS) in plants is an RNA-degradation mechanism. In plants, this can occur at both the transcriptional and the post-transcriptional levels; however, in invertebrates only post-transcriptional RNAi has been reported to date (Bernstein et al., Nature 409(6818):295-296 (2001). Indeed, both involve double-stranded RNA (dsRNA), spread within the organism from a localized initiating area, to correlate with the accumulation of small interfering RNA (siRNA) and require putative RNA-dependent RNA polymerases, RNA helicases and proteins of unknown functions containing PAZ and Piwi domains.
Some differences are evident between RNAi and PTGS were reported by Vaucheret et al., J. Cell Sci. 114(Pt 17):3083-3091 (2001). First, PTGS in plants requires at least two genes—SGS3 (which encodes a protein of unknown function containing a coil-coiled domain) and MET1 (which encodes a DNA-methyltransferase)—that are absent in C. elegans, and thus are not required for RNAi. Second, all of the Arabidopsis mutants that exhibit impaired PTGS are hyper-susceptible to infection by the cucumovirus CMV, indicating that PTGS participates in a mechanism for plant resistance to viruses. RNAi-mediated oncogene silencing has also been reported to confer resistance to crown gall tumorigenesis (Escobar et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 98(23):13437-13442 (2001)).
RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multicomponent nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown. Hammond et al. (Science 293(5532):1146-1150 (August 2001)) reported biochemical purification of the RNAi effector nuclease from cultured Drosophila cells, and protein microsequencing of a ribonucleoprotein complex of the active fraction showed that one constituent of this complex is a member of the Argonaute family of proteins, which are essential for gene silencing in Caenorhabditis elegans, Neurospora, and Arabidopsis. This observation suggests links between the genetic analysis of RNAi from diverse organisms and the biochemical model of RNAi that is emerging from Drosophila in vitro systems.
Svoboda et al. reported in Development 127(19):4147-4156 (2000) that RNAi provides a suitable and robust approach to study the function of dormant maternal mRNAs in mouse oocytes. Mos (originally known as c-mos) and tissue plasminogen activator mRNAs are dormant maternal mRNAs are recruited during oocyte maturation, and translation of Mos mRNA results in the activation of MAP kinase. The dsRNA directed towards Mos or TPA mRNAs in mouse oocytes specifically reduced the targeted mRNA in both a time- and concentration-dependent manner, and inhibited the appearance of MAP kinase activity. See also, Svoboda et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 287(5):1099-1104 (2001).
Despite the advances in interference RNA technology, the need exists for siRNA conjugates having improved pharmacologic properties. In particular, the oligonucleotide sequences have poor serum solubility, poor cellular distribution and uptake, and are rapidly excreted through the kidneys. It is known that oligonucleotides bearing the native phosphodiester (P═O) backbone are susceptible to nuclease-mediated degradation. See L. L. Cummins et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 1995, 23, 2019. The stability of oligonucleotides has been increased by converting the P═O linkages to P═S linkages which are less susceptible to degradation by nucleases in vivo. Alternatively, the phosphate group can be converted to a phosphoramidate which is less prone to enzymatic degradation than the native phosphate. See Uhlmann, E.; Peyman, A. Chem. Rev. 1990, 90, 544. Modifications to the sugar groups of the oligonucleotide can confer stability to enzymatic degradation. For example, oligonucleotides comprising ribonucleic acids are less prone to nucleolytic degradation if the 2′-OH group of the sugar is converted to a methoxyethoxy group. See M. Manoharan ChemBioChem. 2002, 3, 1257 and references cited therein.
siRNA compounds are promising agents for a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. siRNA compounds can be used to identify the function of a gene. In addition, siRNA compounds offer enormous potential as a new type of pharmaceutical agent which acts by silencing disease-causing genes. Research is currently underway to develop interference RNA therapeutic agents for the treatment of many diseases including central-nervous-system diseases, inflammatory diseases, metabolic disorders, oncology, infectious diseases, and ocular disease.
Some progress has been made on increasing the cellular uptake of single-stranded oligonucleotides, including increasing the membrane permeability via conjugates and cellular delivery of oligonucleotides. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,730, M. Manoharan describes compositions in which a ligand that binds serum, vascular, or cellular proteins may be attached via an optional linking moiety to one or more sites on an oligonucleotide. These sites include one or more of, but are not limited to, the 2′-position, 3′-position, 5′-position, the internucleotide linkage, and a nucleobase atom of any nucleotide residue.
Antisense RNA
Antisense methodology is the complementary hybridization of relatively short oligonucleotides to mRNA or DNA such that the normal, essential functions, such as protein synthesis, of these intracellular nucleic acids are disrupted. Hybridization is the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding via Watson-Crick base pairs of oligonucleotides to RNA or single-stranded DNA. Such base pairs are said to be complementary to one another.
The naturally-occurring events that provide the disruption of the nucleic acid function, discussed by Cohen (Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Inc., 1989, Boca Raton, Fla.) are thought to be of two types. The first, hybridization arrest, describes the terminating event in which the oligonucleotide inhibitor binds to the target nucleic acid and thus prevents, by simple steric hindrance, the binding of essential proteins, most often ribosomes, to the nucleic acid. Methyl phosphonate oligonucleotides (Miller et al. (1987) Anti-Cancer Drug Design, 2:117-128), and α-anomer oligonucleotides are the two most extensively studied antisense agents which are thought to disrupt nucleic acid function by hybridization arrest.
Another means by which antisense oligonucleotides disrupt nucleic acid function is by hybridization to a target mRNA, followed by enzymatic cleavage of the targeted RNA by intracellular RNase H. A 2′-deoxyribofuranosyl oligonucleotide or oligonucleotide analog hybridizes with the targeted RNA and this duplex activates the RNase H enzyme to cleave the RNA strand, thus destroying the normal function of the RNA. Phosphorothioate oligonucleotides are the most prominent example of an antisense agent that operates by this type of antisense terminating event.
Considerable research is being directed to the application of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs as antisense agents for diagnostics, research applications and potential therapeutic purposes. One of the major hurdles that has only partially been overcome in vivo is efficient cellular uptake which is severely hampered by the rapid degradation and excretion of oligonucleotides. The generally accepted process of cellular uptake is by receptor-mediated endocytosis which is dependent on the temperature and concentration of the oligonucleotides in serum and extra vascular fluids.
Efforts aimed at improving the transmembrane delivery of nucleic acids and oligonucleotides have utilized protein carriers, antibody carriers, liposomal delivery systems, electroporation, direct injection, cell fusion, viral vectors, and calcium phosphate-mediated transformation. However, many of these techniques are limited by the types of cells in which transmembrane transport is enabled and by the conditions needed for achieving such transport. An alternative that is particularly attractive for transmembrane delivery of oligonucleotides is modification of the physicochemical properties of the oligonucleotide.
Micro-RNA
Micro-RNAs are a large group of small RNAs produced naturally in organisms, at least some of which regulate the expression of target genes. Micro-RNAs are formed from an approximately 70 nucleotide single-stranded hairpin precursor transcript by Dicer. V. Ambros et al. Current Biology 2003, 13, 807. In many instances, the micro-RNA is transcribed from a portion of the DNA sequence that previously had no known function. Micro-RNAs are not translated into proteins, rather they bind to specific messenger RNAs blocking translation. It is thought that micro-RNAs base-pair imprecisely with their targets to inhibit translation. Initially discovered members of the micro-RNA family are let-7 and lin-4. The let-7 gene encodes a small, highly conserved RNA species that regulates the expression of endogenous protein-coding genes during worm development. The active RNA species is transcribed initially as an ˜70 nt precursor, which is post-transcriptionally processed into a mature ˜21 nt form. Both let-7 and lin-4 are transcribed as hairpin RNA precursors which are processed to their mature forms by Dicer enzyme (Lagos-Quintana et al, 2001).
Therefore, the need exists for modified oligonucleotide compounds with improved serum solubility, cellular distribution and uptake, and stability in vivo. The oligonucleotides of the invention comprising a non-natural nucleobase fulfill this need and provide other related advantages.